The trend of packages left on doorsteps being stolen continues to exponentially rise across the country. Delivery services such as FEDEX, DHL, and UPS often leave packages at front door steps of homes for the intended recipient to retrieve. The typical routine is for a doorbell to be rang, or the front door knocked, and then for the package to be left by the front doorway for the customer, regardless of whether the customer is home or not. This is a problem. This is why packages are being stolen. There is no way for packages to be secured from theft, weather damage, or the curiosity of animals.
An emerging issue associated with package delivery, as it has now become mainstream, is with the security and protection of delivered packages. As on-line shopping continues to rise, the theft or damage of unattended packages will continue to rise. Packages continue to be left near front doorways. Unless there is a recipient waiting to receive the package, it will typically sit in the open where it is unsecured and subject to damage from weather or interference from pets or other animals. What is needed is a system that can secure packages delivered by package delivery services.